


The mistletoe

by invisible_slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Cold, Cute, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, Snow, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: It was the week before Christmas break and Pansy was feeling extra inspired by the holidays when she decided to point her wand at Draco and now he had to walk around with a mistletoe hovering above his head.





	

After so many years Draco should already know that he shouldn’t piss Pansy off, but, since he doesn’t now he had to suffer the consequences.

It was the week before Christmas break and Pansy was feeling extra inspired by the holidays when she decided to point her wand at Draco and now he had to walk around with a mistletoe hovering above his head.

“What do you mean this will only go away once I kiss the person I love?”

“I mean exactly that, darling” she smirked. “Next time, don’t piss me off.”

“But I don’t love anyone” Draco tried.

“Shut up, Draco, if you didn’t the spell wouldn’t have worked.”

She smiled at him and left him alone, in the Slytherin common room, with a mistletoe on top of his head.

_________________________________

When Draco got to the Great Hall the normal noise of the conversations faded. The Slytherins were smirking at him – Pansy had already told them everything, probably; the Gryffindors were trying not to laugh, but it wasn’t really working; and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were looking at him weirdly, but amused. Even the teachers were looking at him from the head table trying to understand what was in front of them.

Draco just raised an eyebrow, scowled and, with squared shoulders and head held high, headed to the Slytherin table.

“How are you, Draco?” Blaise smiled innocently.

“Good.”

“When are you going to get rid of that?” Pansy asked and Blaise laughed.

“Shut up, you two.”

That made Pansy and Blaise laugh even more and Draco asked himself the same question his friends had asked him before.

____________________________

For the rest of the week Draco walked around with the mistletoe, since he didn’t dare kiss the person he wanted to kiss.

“I can’t believe you didn’t get rid of that before the break” Pansy narrowed her eyes at him.

“I told you I don’t love anyone.”

“Shut up, Draco” she hugged him since the train was already ready to go. “We both know who you love.”

“Goodbye, Pansy, Blaise is already waiting for you.”

“Enjoy your holidays, darling.”

________________________________

Draco wasn’t sure if he would enjoy his holidays. He was one of the five only Slytherins that were staying at Hogwarts for the holidays and the other four were all younger than him.

After supper, Draco went to the library wanting to, at least, study in the holidays since there wasn’t much he could do. He was in the middle of a transfiguration essay when someone sat next to him.

“Whoever you are I’m not going to kiss you!” He said without looking up; he had already had some people going up to him offering a kiss because of the mistletoe.

“What makes you think I came here to kiss you, Malfoy?”

“What are you doing here, Potter?”

“I came here to study, hope you don’t mind.”

“Don’t let me stop you.”

They studied for some time, ignoring each other and focusing on the books and parchments in front of them.

“When is that going to go away?” Potter asked suddenly.

“What?”

“The mistletoe. It’s very distracting.”

“Why?”

Draco was really confused, not understanding what Potter was trying to tell him with this stupid conversation about the stupid mistletoe, but Potter started packing his things and got up before answering him.

“The answer to your question is that the mistletoe makes me want to follow the tradition” he grinned before exiting the library.

__________________________________

It was Christmas day and the students that had stayed at Hogwarts were having supper together, all sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

“Can I sit here?” Potter asked behind him.

“If you want to” Draco shrugged.

Harry smiled a little and sat next to him, starting a conversation with the Ravenclaw boy in front of him.

“Potter” Draco called when they had almost finished supper.

“Yes?” Harry looked at him.

“The other day in the library… what did you mean?”

“What did I mean when I said what?”

“Stop being difficult, you prat!”

“I mean exactly what I said… Draco.”

“Can people stop saying that?” He muttered. “And since when are we on first names basis, Potter?”

“You better get used to it and start calling me Harry.”

“You didn’t answer my question!”

“You know what I meant.”

“If I knew I wouldn’t be asking.”

Harry grinned and got closer to Draco in order to whisper on his ear.

“I meant that I want to kiss you and that that mistletoe on top of your head is making it harder to ignore the urge.”

Harry saw Draco blush and tried to hide his smile behind a spoon full of desert.

______________________________________

Harry was near the lake watching the sunrise; he had gotten up early just to watch it, the beautiful colours of the sun shining shyly and reflecting on the snow calmed him.

The sound of the snow crunching under footsteps made him rise his head and look at the place the sound had came from. He was surprised to see Draco appear in his view, but his lips curved into a smile when he saw the boy’s nose and cheeks red from the cold, making him look adorable.

“I didn’t know someone was here” he said once he was close enough for Harry to hear. 

Draco moved his hand to take the hair out of his eyes and Harry’s eyes were drawn to the mistletoe above his head and his heart warmed with hope seeing that the blond boy hadn’t kissed anyone yet.

“Come sit with me” Harry smiled at him. “We can watch the sunrise together.”

“The sun has already raised, Potter.”

“I don’t care, just sit with me.”

Draco raised an eyebrow, but sat next to Harry anyway and looked at the view with a little smile on his face.

“I see you still haven’t done anything about that” he pointed at the mistletoe.

“Good to know your eyes work.”

Maybe if it was some years ago Harry would have answered in a different way, but now he couldn’t feel offended and he didn’t have the urge to reply in the same way so he just laughed like he never thought he would do with Malfoy.

“What are you laughing at, Potter?”

“It’s just… you’re funny, Draco.”

The other boy just looked at him surprised and, even though he tried to cover it, there was a smile on his lips when he faced the view again.

“What does it take to get rid of the mistletoe?” Harry asked curiously.

“A kiss.”

“Just that?”

“Yes.”

“Then why haven’t you kissed anyone yet?”

“Firstly, because I don’t go around kissing random people” he narrowed his eyes. “And because it has to be a kiss from the person I love.”

“And why haven’t you kissed that person yet?”

“Because I don’t think that that person wants to kiss me.”

“So you’re just going to walk around with that on top of your head your whole life?”

“Well, I don’t think this person would ever want to kiss me, but I’m hoping that Pansy has a counter spell.”

“Why do you say that that person would never want to kiss you?”

“Just drop it, Harry” he sighed.

“I don’t see why anyone would refuse to kiss you.”

“What?”

“I think you should just go for it, Draco. No one in the right state of mind, unless they are taken, would refuse you a kiss.”

Draco looked around with rosy cheeks that were like that not only because of the cold and a confused expression that made Harry’s heart warm and sad at the same time, because Draco shouldn’t be this insecure.

“I’m trying to give you a hint here, Draco. Stop overthinking and just get on with it.”

“Are you trying to say what I think you are trying to say or am I completely misunderstanding you?”

“I have to do it myself, don’t I?”

“Do what?”

“Honestly, Draco!” Harry shook his head with a chuckle.

Harry smiled at Draco with shiny green eyes and placed his hand on the back of his head, leaning forward and placing his lips on the other boy’s ones. Draco gasped a little and after a few seconds of wide eyed surprised he gripped Harry’s arms and kissed him back.

“I’m glad to see it’s gone” Harry smiled when the kiss ended.

“Is it?” Draco’s hands flew to the top of his head. “How did you know that it was you? How did you know that I love you?”

Harry sucked in a breath when he heard the other boy’s confession.

“I didn’t know, Draco, but I was hoping that you did.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you, too” Harry said simply and kissed him again.

Draco couldn’t help but think, when they were watching the beautiful colours of the early morning while walking back to the castle holding hands, that Pansy would be extremely disappointed to know that Draco and Harry kissed and he got rid of the mistletoe while she was still home.


End file.
